Aftermath
by Vals
Summary: This story takes place immediatly after the ending of the finale. (credit to Allison H) Final Chapter has been added.
1. Prisoner

Title: Post-finale Story  
  
Author: Val  
  
Archive: Sure, but tell me first  
  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Alias or any part of it, it was all created by a wonderful man named J.J. Abrams. Please do not sue me, I lust love Alias  
  
Summery: Continuation to finale  
  
Note: I have to give credit to Allison H., my Editor, who helped me with this greatly!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Mom?" Sydney was shocked.  
  
Laura plastered a guilty look on her face." Sydney, I'm so sorry we had to meet like this. I have –"  
  
"That's bullshit!" Sydney was furious.  
  
"Sydney! As I was saying, I'm so sorry we had to meet like this –"  
  
"Mom…Laura… Irina… oh, hell! Just cut the crap! You have me at GUNPOINT and you are APOLOGIZING! My mom or not, you are NOT sorry and we are NOT on the same side!" Sydney continued ranting and raving, all but oblivious to what Laura was saying.  
  
Laura dropped her mask of kindness and let her real feelings show." Sidney, I have something that will make you talk, willingly, even." Laura hissed the sentence at Sydney in a low voice, Sydney barely heard her.  
  
"And you never, NEVER, will –  
  
Huh?"  
  
Laura turns and opens the door. Two guards come in, carrying an unconscious Vaughn. Laura nods at the guards. They drop him, the retreat. Laura turns her gun on Vaughn, and cocks the trigger. Sidney turns white, her anger replaced with a sickening fear.  
  
"Friend, handler, 'guardian angel'… lover?"  
  
Laura lists all the things Vaughn is to Sydney.  
  
Sydney is shocked. "How…how…how…" She was stammering so much with nervousness and fear that she couldn't finish her sentence. Laura looks smug, yet serious. "How did I know? I have my ways." She frowns. "Unfortunately, your – Jack Bristow eliminated one of my best sources." Sydney looks confused, then enlightment dawns on her, "Haladki?" "Yes," Laura's frown deepens. She looks grim, "but we can now find out all he knew… and more."  
  
In an Extremely fast and fluid motion, Laura grabs a second gun from her belt. She points it at Sydney, the other gun still pointed at Vaughn. "TALK" Laura screamed at Sydney. Her voice jumped down to a deadly whisper, "talk, Sydney, or you'll have one more death to live with."  
  
Vaughn had started to regain conscious. He had heard enough to know what Laura wanted to do to him. "Sydney, don't listen to her, don't do anything for me, I'm not worth it." Vaughn struggled to say the words.  
  
As tears streamed down Sydney's face, she fought to make the right decision, finally deciding to follow her heart. "Vaughn, you are worth it!"  
  
"Sydney… I love you, but you can't risk everything for me." Vaughn fought to get the words out.  
  
She could barely talk," Vaughn, I love you too, and –"  
  
Sydney, just shut the fuck up! Say good-bye to loverboy!" Laura yelled. She pointed the gun carefully at Vaughn, and pulled the trigger.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	2. Escape

Chapter 2  
  
"Damn it!" Laura cursed. "Out of bullets….…...… again!"  
  
    Sydney grinned in relief, then hastily wiped the grin off her face before Laura could notice it.  Just then, Sydney felt something in her back pocket. Since her hands were tied behind the chair, it was easy to reach into her pocket to get it.    
  
    Sydney was so happy about what she found, that she almost screamed. In her back pocket had been a pocketknife, which she was now using to saw away at the rope binding her hands together.  
  
"Well Sydney," Laura purred slyly, "Are you now ready to tell me what you know?" Vaughn looked at Sydney with a pleading look in his eyes. Sydney swallowed.  
  
"Yes Mo - Laura, I'm ready" Vaughn looked petrified. Laura glanced quickly at Sydney. "Well, I guess you can be cooperative after all." She whirled around to face Sydney. "Tell me, how did Jack kill Haladki?"  
  
Sydney gulped.   She hadn't even known Haladki was dead until Laura had told her. "But if I tell her that, She will just think I'm lying and kill me," Sydney thought franticly for an answer, her face showing no sign of her inner turmoil.  She quickly replied with what seemed like the safest answer.  " I don't know, but maybe you could ask Vaughn, he might know."  
  
As Laura turned around, Sydney finished sawing herself loose and showed Vaughn that she was free. He nodded to show that he understood.  
  
Vaughn started to speak. "Well, Jack and I were having a casual conversation about…"   
  
"He's buying me time! Vaughn is so smart, and cute too!" Sidney smiled inwardly.  She got up as quietly as possible and stepped up behind Laura. Before Laura had a chance to turn around, Sydney whacked her in the head, knocking her out. She untied Vaughn who was congratulating her silently with a rewarding smile and a playful wink. "Vaughn, are you all right?" Vaughn managed a weak smile.  "Yeah, I'm fine, I think, just a little dazed."  
  
    Sydney and Vaughn got up and got ready to leave. Sydney stopped him. "Wait a minute Vaughn." Sydney knew she had to leave a mark. It was a part of the revenge that she wanted so badly. Sydney took out her pocketknife and carefully, so as not to injure her mother, used the tip of the knife to scrape Laura's cheek, knowing it would leave her with a permanent scar. Sydney and Vaughn finished tying Laura up and left the room.  
  
    Vaughn and Sydney ran out quickly, knowing that the guards would be looking for them soon. They ran side by side at the same pace, smiling at each other with every step. They desperately hoped that they were heading towards the exit, since they did not know the building very well. Then, a guard spotted them. "Get them!" Sydney rounded the corner, running right into another guard. She kicked him in the stomach before he could do anything. The guard doubled over in pain, giving Syd and Vaughn time to escape.  
  
    Sydney was getting slightly ahead of Vaughn now. As they were running a guard jumped out of nowhere and onto Sydney's back. Sydney, in shock, collapsed under the guards weight and called out for Vaughn. Vaughn stood there, panicking, and remembered what was in his pocket. When Sydney had knocked Laura out, he had taken one of Laura's guns, making sure that it was the one that had bullets. He took the gun out and pointed it at the guard, unsure of what he should do.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	3. Close Call

Chapter 3  
  
(In front of Jacks Van)  
  
"Get into the car, Tippin." Jack was still in shock from the hug that he had received from his daughter's friend. Will slumped into the backseat of the van, where he sat quietly with his eyes closed.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vaughn shifted nervously for a moment before coming to a decision about what he should do. He shot the guard and called out for Sydney. As he pulled the guard off of Sydney's body, he noticed that she was knocked out.  
  
"Syd! Wake up!" Sydney started to slowly come back. "Syd! The guards are catching up!" With that said, Sydney woke with a start. She stayed in Vaughn's arms for about a second, not wanting him to let go of her, but she knew that they had to go or they would be caught.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn ran down the hall, with the guards at their heels. As they ran out of an exit that they had just found, they slammed the door behind them, delaying the guards just enough so that they had enough time to jump into a patch of nearby bushes without being seen. As the guards shot into the bushes, Vaughn pushed Sydney down to the ground and covered both of their heads.  
  
"Let's go," was heard in a rough accent as the guards headed back into the building.  
  
Sydney gasped. She was on the ground, with the man she loved next it her. "Vaughn, thank you so much," She chocked out, " You saved my life… again."  
  
Vaughn felt the color rise to his face. "Thank god it's dark out!" he thought to himself. He swallowed and replied to Sydney, "It was nothing, Syd, I was just doing my job."  
  
"Well, then thanks for doing your job." Vaughn ran his hand through Sydney's hair and gave her one of his sweetest smiles. He knew that if he had "just" been doing his job, Sydney would be dead by now.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
"Where the hell is she?!" Will was panicking, big time.  
  
"Sydney and I arranged this meeting place. If she's not here we will have to leave to LA without her."  
  
"Leave without Sydney? Have you gone crazy?"  
  
"I'm sure Sydney is all right, Mr. Tippin"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
TO BE CONTINUED … 


	4. Conversation

Chapter 4  
  
"Shit. Sydney, What time is it?" Sydney looks at her watch.  
  
"Damn! We were supposed to meet my father and Will over an hour ago!" At the mention of Will's name Vaughn became insanely jealous, he couldn't help it, it was a natural instinct.  
  
"I'm gonna call my father on his cell." Sydney punched the number into her cell phone quickly.  
  
"Jack Bristow Here" Jack spoke urgently into his cell.  
  
"Dad? It's me Sydney."  
  
"Sydney, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine dad"  
  
"Is Will ok?" Sydney quickly asked. A jealous look shot across Vaughn's face because of her genuine interest in her friend's well being.  
  
"Mr. Tippin is fine, Sydney. Is Agent Vaughn with you" A curious look appeared on Will's face.  
  
"Yeah, he's ok too."  
  
"So will you two be spending the night at a hotel?" With that Will lost all control.  
  
"Give me the phone Mr. Bristow, I need to talk to Sydney now." Jack roughly handed Will the phone. "Syd?" Will was anxiously waiting for her answer.  
  
"Hi Will!"  
  
"Who's this Vaughn guy?" Vaughn couldn't help but feel triumphant that Will was jealous of him.  
  
"Just a guy from work"  
  
"You mean the guy who gave you the Christmas Present?"  
  
'so he knew!' Thought Vaughn  
  
"Yeah, that's him."  
  
"Look Sidney, you too better be staying in separate rooms, and if you have to share a room you better get twin be-"  
  
"Will!" Sydney couldn't believe what she was hearing. Vaughn couldn't control himself anymore. He let out bursts of laughter as he tried to keep it in.  
  
"Let me talk to my father now!" Sydney reprimanded Will. Jack shot Will a reproachful look.  
  
"What? I was just worried!" He said as he handed the phone to Jack.  
  
"Dad, I've been thinking, and I really don't think we could go to a hotel looking the way we do." Vaughn looked at Sydney, she was bleeding and her hair was completely out of place, of course, she still looked beautiful to him. Then he looked at himself. His jacket was torn and he imagined that his hair was sticking out at odd angles.  
  
" I think you two should go to the airport, you will fit in somewhat better there."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we could walk there. Then we could refresh ourselves in the bathroom and catch the first flight to LA."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan. I'll see you later"  
  
"Ok, bye Dad."  
  
"Goodbye Sydney, see you in L.A."  
  
"Dad, wait! What about Dixon?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED… 


	5. Changes

Author's Note: Thanks to Rachel! She's great inspiration! I hope she gets her guy. I want to thank my young grasshopper! Sorry that the chapters are so short, but because they are, I'm trying to get them up fast (but they have to be run by my editor first  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As Vaughn and Sydney entered the airport, they rushed to the nearest bathrooms to straighten up.  
  
'I don't look that bad' Sydney wiped the blood off of her face and straightened her hair. 'There, all done'.   She left the bathroom to wait for Vaughn.  
  
'I wish I had a comb!' Vaughn ran his hands through his hair, trying to fix the strange looking strands of hair that were blatantly sticking out of his head.  
  
Vaughn saw Sydney as he went outside and stood behind her, his back facing hers.  
  
"Let's go get our tickets." Vaughn whispered, wanting to speak normally, like normal people, for once.   
  
"Sure, Vaughn" Sydney longed to be close to him once again while Vaughn longed to hold her in his arms.  
  
(A while later)  
  
    Vaughn and Sydney boarded the plane, and sat a whole three rows apart. Sydney longed to be next to him, knowing that if she were she would catch him staring at her. Eventually, Sydney fell asleep, knowing that she would find Vaughn in her dreams.  
  
    Visions of Sydney haunted Vaughn as he too fell asleep. He loved having Sydney in his dreams, but he couldn't control being in the same plane as her and not even being able to see her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As the plane finally landed, Sydney got ready to leave the plane. As she walked down the isle, heading towards the exit, she paused next to Vaughn. Trying her best not to look his way, she mumbled," Call me."  
  
Vaughn was still in shock when he answered her. "Ok, I will."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Sydney got home, she hoped not to find Francie. Francie would question her outfit and why she didn't have any luggage. Luckily, Francie wasn't home. Sydney took a warm shower and changed into her Pajamas. She figured she could rest for a while before going to work.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Sydney woke up it was time for her to leave. She changed into one of her skirt suits and left her apartment. She drove to the CIA building with a lot on her mind. She was going to propose to Devlin that they bring Dixon in. She was positive that Dixon would agree to be a double agent, which would also make it a lot easier for her and the CIA.   Especially when they needed to get something that SD-6 had.   And there would be no more -disasters- like the Badenweiler mission.    
  
She went into the building and headed towards Devlin's office. In her way there, she passed Vaughn's office. She peeked through his window to see him hard at work. 'I better get a move on' thought Sydney as she continued down the hall.  
  
('Knock, knock)' Sydney knocked on Devlin's office door.  
  
"Yes?" Devlin's brisk voice responded to her knock.   
  
"Excuse me Sir, It's Agent Sydney Bristow. Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Of course Agent Bristow, please come in" Sydney stepped inside Devlin's office.  
  
"Please sit down." Sydney sat in the comfortable leather chair in front of Devlin's desk.  
  
"You said you needed to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes Sir. I believe you know about my case with SD-6?"  
  
"Yes, I do, please continue."  
  
"My partner, Agent Dixon …" Sydney went on to explain about Dixon and how he was suspicious of her, "Therefore, I propose that we bring Agent Dixon in."  
  
"We will get back to you, Sydney. I must discuss this with the board before I come to any decisions. You will be contacted by your handler, who will tell you when you are to come and speak to me about this again."  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
"Your Welcome, and Agent Bristow, you did the right thing, to come and tell me this. I think that you will be receiving a decision shortly.  "  
  
A/N: Reviews keep the chapters coming! 


	6. Trust

A/N: Please review! Tell me if you loved it, hated it, what it needs, what it doesn't need, etc.! The reviews get me writing!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sydney woke at the sound of her alarm. 'Back to work again, ' she thought, dreading going back so soon. Sydney got out of bed and slipped on a work suit, fixed herself up, grabbed her stuff, and headed for the door. She was about to leave when she heard Francie.  
  
"Hey! You're back!" Francie still sounded sleepy.   
  
"Hey Francie!" Sydney poked her head into the kitchen, where Francie was shuffling around, trying to get her breakfast together.   
  
Francie looked up and saw Sydney, dressed and about to leave. "Wait, you're not going to work, right?"  
  
"Umm…Actually, I am." Sydney grinned sheepishly.   
  
"Syd! You just got back!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but they really need me!"  
  
"Gee, You'd think you were saving the world or something with all the work you do."  
  
"Well, I got to go." 'If only she knew' Sydney thought miserably, "If only she knew."  
  
"Well, bye, honey, I'll see you later, right?" Francie looked back down at her now made breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, Bye."  
  
Sydney walked in to the Credit Dauphine building. 'Wow, I'm actually on time for once' She giggled at the thought. Sydney walked into her office, expecting to be called in for a meeting about a mission. She was wrong. She was called in for a private meeting with Sloane. 'Could it be that Dixon reported me before the CIA got to him?' Sydney hoped she was wrong.  
  
"Hello Sydney. Please sit." Sydney walked in and sat in a chair in front of Sloane's desk.  
  
"I wanted to speak to you. This concerns Emily." When Sydney heard Emily's name, she paid close attention.  
  
"You're the only one that I could trust with this information, because of your love towards Emily. I thought you deserved to know." Sydney was holding her breath, hoping for good news. "The board had decided not to have Emily killed, but then Emily began to recover. There was nothing I could do, they made me kill her."  
  
Sydney raged at his words. 'How could he kill Emily, his wife, that he supposedly love so much!' Sydney was furious. She was about to speak, but Sloane beat her to it.  
  
" I love Emily very much and I cannot stand to kill her, Sydney you must promise me that you will never repeat these words to anyone, but I…" Sloane paused, reconsidering his actions, but continued anyways, " I drugged Emily with a sleeping powder. I sent her somewhere where she can be safe. I cannot tell you where, even though I know that you would never do anything to Jeopardize Emily's safety. I just thought you should know."  
  
"Thank you. I won't tell anyone. I'm glad that Emily's ok." Then, Sidney remembered about Dixon. " Excuse me, but is Dixon here today?"  
  
"Oh, no, he called in sick today." Sydney sighed in relief. 'Good thing too, or I would be dead by now.' Now, Sydney could focus on Emily. Sloane had done a brave thing, to send her away. He really did love her, and Sydney appreciated that.  
  
Sydney was about to walk out of Sloane's office when he stopped her.  
  
"Sydney, you may take the rest of the day off, I understand that you might need some time to sort this all out."  
  
"Thanks." She gave Sloane a sweet smile and left his office.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
A/N: Don't worry! There is some S/V stuff coming soon! Just needed to tie up some loose ends first! Oh, and sorry that this chapter was soo short but I've got some GOOD ideas about chapter 7! 


	7. Girl Talk

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter…it's longer than the others so it took just a little longer to put it up. Sorry, but I think it was worth the wait!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Sydney opened the door to her apartment and stepped inside. She dumped her stuff on the couch as Francie greeted her.  
  
"Hiya, Hun!"  
  
"Hey Francie!"  
  
"Wow! You're home early for once! Really early!"  
  
"Yeah, I got the afternoon off!"  
  
"Well, it's about time. You work way too hard for that bank. Hey, let's call Will and celebrate!"  
  
Um, ok… sure." Sydney wasn't exactly too thrilled to see Will right now. Sure she loved him and hoped he was all right, but she was still mad at him for what he has said on the phone, and in front of Vaughn too! 'How could he think such a thing! He needs to learn to trust me, plus I should be able to do whatever the hell I feel like doing without making sure that it's all right with him!' Sydney was getting even angrier about it now. She tried to calm herself down, 'He only said it because he cares, he worries about you.'  
  
"Hey are you ok, Syd?" Francie could see that something was bothering her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little pissed at Will. He's such a jerk sometimes, but I guess that it's just because he cares."  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"Nothing really, I was just talking to him on the phone and he said something really damn stupid."  
  
"What'd he say to you?"  
  
"Nothing important" Sidney sighed at her words. It was important all right; she just didn't really want to say anything.  
  
" Look Syd, I know you well enough to know that it's not just nothing important, ok? You know you can tell me."  
  
"Well," Sydney sighed, "ok." She would have to say something about Vaughn, but she would completely avoid the fact that she had feelings for him, even if it meant lying… again. "Well, I was on this trip with a guy from work and-" Francie cut her off.  
  
"You mean "the" guy from work? You know, the one that gave you the Christmas present?"  
  
"Yeah, that's him." Sydney was starting to get a little bit nervous. "So anyways, he heard me say something about us staying in a hotel and started screaming into the phone stuff about us getting separate rooms and beds and stuff!" Sydney was really mad again. Francie just giggled.  
  
"Well, he is kind of overprotective." Francie was having trouble getting the words out, she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Still," Sydney was dead serious," I should be able to do whatever I want without having him lecture me about it!"  
  
"Even if it's having sex with the guy from work?" Francie started giggling wildly.  
  
"Francie!!!"  
  
"I was just kidding sweetie, don't worry!" Francie was still laughing.  
  
"So I guess we better not call Will, huh?"  
  
"I guess not, at least give me some time to cool down." Francie just couldn't help it. She started laughing again. This time Sydney gave in, she started laughing too. If you really thought about it, it was pretty funny.  
  
Francie turned on the TV.  
  
"I'll be right back, Francie, I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable."  
  
"Ok, let's watch this movie Syd, It's supposed to be really good."  
  
"Sure" Sydney changed into her flannel Pajama pants and a skin-tight white tank top. She plopped down on the couch next to Francie as the movie started. Just then, the phone rung.  
  
"I'll get it, Syd." Francie got up and answered the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Joey's Pizza?"  
  
"WRONG NUMBER!" Francie screamed into the phone. "I swear, if someone calls asking for that pizza place again I'm gonna go ballistic!"  
  
"I think you already did Francie!" Sydney laughed. "You know what we're missing? Popcorn, I'm gonna go get some from the store, ok?"  
  
"Sure" Sydney went into her room, slipped on a sweater, grabbed her purse and went back into the living room. "Bye Francie, I'll be right back!" She said as she took her keys from the kitchen counter and walked out the door.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
A/N: hope you liked it…I was going to make it longer, but… I figured this was long enough for now. Anyways, look for more chapters this afternoon b/c I'll probably put up chapter 8 today. 


	8. You're The One

A/N: Hey this is going to be a very long chapter! (be sure to read the words to that song! It plays a major role in the story!) It might take me a while to get up chapters 9 and 10…. But reviews would definitely make them come more quickly!!! Please R & R … it would mean a lot to me! THANKS SOOO MUCH TO ALLISON H. ON THIS CHAPTER!!! Oh yeah and the song here is called "You're The One", by The Vogues.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sydney was driving to the warehouse to meet with Vaughn. She started to get nervous, not sure of what to say, not sure of how to act, after what had happened - what they had said. She sighed, turning on the radio to calm herself down. Strains of an oldies song floated through her car.  
  
"Every time we meet, everything is sweet  
  
Oh, you're so tender, I must surrender  
  
My love is your love, now and forever  
  
You're the one that I long to kiss  
  
Baby, you're the one that I really miss (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
You're the one that I'm dreamin' of  
  
Baby, you're the one that I love  
  
Keep me in your heart, never let us part  
  
Ooh, never leave me, please don't deceive me  
  
I want you only, you must believe me  
  
You're the one that I long to kiss  
  
Baby, you're the one that I really miss (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
You're the one that I'm dreamin' of  
  
Baby, you're the one that I love  
  
I adore you and no one before you could make me feel this way, yay  
  
Since I met you I just can't forget you, I love you more each day  
  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
There may be some tears through the comin' years  
  
Ooh, all the while I know you'll be smilin'  
  
Your love will guide me through ev'ry mile 'cause  
  
You're the one that I long to kiss  
  
Baby, you're the one that I really miss (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
You're the one that I'm dreamin' of  
  
Baby, you're the one that I love  
  
You're the one that I long to kiss  
  
Baby, you're the one that I really miss (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
You're the one that I'm dreamin' of  
  
Baby, you're the one that I love"  
  
(song fades)  
  
Sydney reached out and abruptly snapped off the radio. "God, even the music makes me think of him!" she sighed. " I guess I'll just pretend that it never happened."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(Meanwhile…)  
  
Vaughn, too, was nervous about his meeting with Sydney.  He was also remembering that moment when he was about to die - told her his true feelings - and found out she felt the same way.  He had suddenly felt like he had to live - for Sydney.   Vaughn shook his head, driving out all lingering thoughts of Sydney except the usual - the expected - thoughts that a handler should have about 'their' agent.  He glanced around the warehouse.   "Syd's favorite place to meet.  She always said she liked it because we could talk in regular voices, like normal people." His eyes alighted on an old, antique, radio.  It made Vaughn think of Sydney not only because she liked antiques, but also because she liked music.   He went over and turned it on, unknowingly stopping at the same station Sydney had been listening to.  
  
"Every time we meet, everything is sweet  
  
Oh, you're so tender, I must surrender  
  
My love is your love, now and forever  
  
You're the one that I long to kiss  
  
Baby, you're the one that I really miss (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
You're the one that I'm dreamin' of  
  
Baby, you're the one that I love  
  
Keep me in your heart, never let us part  
  
Ooh, never leave me, please don't deceive me  
  
I want you only, you must believe me  
  
You're the one that I long to kiss  
  
Baby, you're the one that I really miss (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
You're the one that I'm dreamin' of  
  
Baby, you're the one that I love  
  
I adore you and no one before you could make me feel this way, yay  
  
Since I met you I just can't forget you, I love you more each day  
  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
There may be some tears through the comin' years  
  
Ooh, all the while I know you'll be smilin'  
  
Your love will guide me through ev'ry mile 'cause  
  
You're the one that I long to kiss  
  
Baby, you're the one that I really miss (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
You're the one that I'm dreamin' of  
  
Baby, you're the one that I love  
  
You're the one that I long to kiss  
  
Baby, you're the one that I really miss (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
You're the one that I'm dreamin' of  
  
Baby, you're the one that I love"  
  
(song fades)  
  
The color rose to Vaughn's face.   He immediately turned the radio to a different station, then decided against any music at all, each kind of music being not right for the situation.   "Classical is to romantic, can't take a chance on oldies - what if that song comes back on? -, I hate country - so does Syd- and rock is too hard.   No music at all is best."  Vaughn had barely turned off the music when the sound of Sydney's shoes alerted him of her arrival. "Just act natural" he told himself hoping to soothe his nerves.  
  
Sydney walked into the room where Vaughn was waiting for her in a tense state. She couldn't just ignore everything that they had said to each other. It was impossible.  
  
"Hi." Sydney smiled  
  
"Hey" Vaughn returned Sydney's smile with a smile of his own, one of those smiles that made Sydney melt.  
  
"So, what am I here for?" Sydney giggled, she sounded like she was in court or something.  
  
" Well, it concerns Dixon." Sydney became instantly serious.  
  
"What about him?" She hoped that he would be on their side.  
  
" Because of previous circumstances, the CIA has decided to bring Dixon in," Sydney felt a wave of happiness pass through her." Devlin has already spoken to him. He told Dixon everything, and Dixon has agreed to join us and work as a double."  
  
"Really?" Sydney was overcome with joy.  
  
"yeah!" He gave her a sheepish grin. Sydney rushed over to Vaughn and wrapped her arms around his neck in happiness, she was squeezing him so hard that she almost cut off his air supply. Sydney realized what she had done and knew it was too late. She didn't want to let go of him, but she was afraid of his reaction. She stiffened, and was about to pull away when Vaughn took action. He cupped his hands around her face, bringing her up to him, leaned in, and crashed his lips against hers.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
A/N: So what'd you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I hope you guys liked this chapter! More action coming soon! 


	9. Interruption

A/N: I haven't decided much about chapter 10, so even though I got this up in an ok amount of time…chapter 10 might take a while. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS!!!!! Plus… (hint, hint) reviews speed up my writing process.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Vaughn pulled away quickly, afraid of overloading Sydney. It was the sweetest, most tender kiss that she had ever received. She was still in an initial state of shock, but wanted more. Much to Vaughn's surprise, she immediately pulled him back down to her and returned the kiss, only this time, it was much deeper. He put his arms around Sydney's thin waist and pulled her closer, intensifying the kiss even more.  
  
After what seemed like nothing, they were gasping for air, and Sydney pulled back and smiled, not wanting to lose control. They leaned in again, only for a soft kiss, and their ears were filled with the sound of music. At first, Sydney thought it was some kind of dream, but as she came back to reality she realized that the music sounded an awful lot like the ringing of a cell phone. Wait, it was a cell phone! She reluctantly pulled away from Vaughn, who was fantasizing about the music, as she remembered that she had Francie's cell phone.  
  
Vaughn finally realized where the music was coming from. If it hadn't have been for the excellent mood he was now in, then he would have been quite disappointed that it was only a cell phone.  
  
"Hello?" Sydney answered as she smiled at Vaughn.  
  
"Syd! Where are you?" It was Will. It was just like him to interrupt something so important, but that wasn't really fair, because he didn't know what was going on.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sydney was confused.  
  
"Francie said you left like a long time ago to get popcorn and you never came back, so here I am, at your house, with Francie, who by the way is worried sick!" Sydney was getting mad at Will again. Then she looked at her watch. "Shit! It is late. I can't believe that I spent the last two hours making out with Vaughn!" She giggled at her thoughts, "time sure does fly when you're having fun!" It had felt like only 10 minutes to her.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I just decided to take a walk and I must have lost track of time!" It was the best lie she could think of. "I'll be home soon, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, Francie and I will be waiting for you."  
  
"Ok, bye"  
  
"Bye" Sydney hung up and looked at Vaughn with a disappointed look o her face. "I have to go."  
  
"So I heard." He walked over to her and gave her a sweet kiss, "I'll see you later"  
  
"Bye" Sydney walked out of the warehouse without turning around. She knew that if she looked into those beautiful green eyes one more time that she would never be able to leave. "Don't forget the popcorn," she reminded herself as she got back into her car.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter was so short. I hope you liked it anyways! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! (HI AYMON!!!) 


	10. Suspicions

A/N: Guys please REVIEW!!!! I LOVE GETTING REVIEWS!! I must have reviews… they help me write… if I don't get reviews I don't get ideas and I want this to be a long story!! Hope you like this chapter. (Hi Bob the builder) Thanks to Aymon for being such an inspiration, and his devotion to complimenting me on every chapter!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sydney opened her apartment door to see her two best friends looking at her questionably.  
  
"Hi guys." Sydney was a little bit nervous that hey would get on her case.  
  
"Syd, where were you, you had me worried!" Francie wore a sympathetic look on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Francie, I just went walking and looking at the beautiful stars must have made me lose of lost track of time." She really did feel bad now, especially because she had to lie.  
  
"Syd, next time call, ok?" Will was starting to get on Sydney's nerves. First he was lecturing her, then interrupting her, and now lecturing her again.  
  
"Ok, Will, don't worry so much, though, I can take care of myself guys!" She almost laughed as Will put on an "I'm-not-so-sure-of-that" face, She could kick his ass big-time, he just didn't know it.  
  
"Syd, it's dangerous out there." 'He is so matter-of-fact.' Sydney thought to herself.  
  
"I can protect myself just fine, don't you worry." She smiled. Francie noticed that Sydney was in an extremely good mood. That walk had done her lots of good, or could it have been something else. Sydney had a silly grin on her face that had to be caused by something more than a walk, and was it just her, or did Sydney smell like cologne? 'It must be my imagination," Francie tried to shake all bad thoughts out of her head, but she was sure that Sydney smelled like cologne, and good, expensive cologne too.  
  
"I'm gonna go to sleep guys. G'night, sorry I had you guys worried." She smiled and gave them both a hug. Sydney walked happily into her room and shut the door as she thought dreamily of Vaughn.  
  
"Will, I don't think that Sydney was on a walk." Will looked confused. "What, I mean is that Sydney looked really happy, a walk doesn't make you that happy. There must have been something else. And well … She smelled like …"  
  
"What did she smell like Francie?" Will was anxious now.  
  
"Well, your going to think I'm just being silly, but I think she smelled like … cologne." Will's face fell. 'Girls notice these things,' he thought, ' and they're usually right too.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vaughn leaned against a stack of boxes, still thinking of Sydney. "Wow, you just spent the last two hours with that spectacular woman." He smiled at himself. He still couldn't believe that just moments ago, Sydney Bristow had been in his arms, her lips against his in a wave of passion. He stepped out of the warehouse and headed towards his car.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sydney had vivid dreams filled with Vaughn that night, fantasies that she could only dream of without putting either of them in danger. She got up from bed reluctantly, leaving her dreams behind. 'Back to work" she thought, wishing she could stay in bed instead.  
  
A/N: This chapter came a lot quicker than I thought it would b/c I was hit with a sudden idea (the reviews helped!). I think I might hold off on the next chapter a while…a little thing called suspense, but I don't know if I'll be able to… I love posting new chapters. (Reviews might just convince me to put It up right away) So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. The Washington Document

A/N: I got enough reviews to convince me to post this quickly, but I'd always love more! Some more action is coming! I hope you all liked the s/v interaction (lol that sounds funny) PLEASE R&R!!! It helps me so much when I have writer's block!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Sydney walked into the Credit Dauphine building, ready to work. She saw Dixon, who gave her a welcoming smile as she stopped at his desk.  
  
"Hi Dixon, feeling better? Sloane said you were out sick." Sydney smiled, knowing what he had really been doing.  
  
"Yes Sydney, I'm feeling much better now. I'll see you at the meeting. It's in about 5 minutes, ok?" Sydney smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Sure thing Dixon." She walked into her office, glad that the whole Dixon thing was solved. She sat at her desk and prepared for the meeting.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vaughn sat in front of tons of paperwork. He tried desperately to keep his mind on task, but everything reminded him of Sydney. Weiss walked into his office.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey," Vaughn responded, trying to sound busy. He knew that Weiss would notice his good mood and the fact that he wasn't able to focus on his work.  
  
"Hey, Mike, are you okay? You seem … distracted." 'I knew it' Vaughn told himself to act calm.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just really busy." He hoped Eric would get the point, but no, he stayed, being the nosy friend he had always been.  
  
" Look Mike, you're still reading the same paperwork as when you got here. You're on the same page! Something has to be wrong." Vaughn was getting annoyed.  
  
"Look, there's nothing wrong, I just can't concentrate."  
  
"Does this have anything to do with Sydney, Mike? You were on that vacation pretty long, so you should be free of any worries." He had never been on vacation. During his, so-called, vacation time, he had been with Sydney, rescuing Will, and had almost died himself.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Sydney. I'm just very tired," He lied, " I barely slept last night." That was a huge lie. Last night had been one of his best in a long time. He had slept wonderfully dreaming about Sydney.  
  
"Well, ok." Weiss sighed, as he stepped out of the office.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sloane entered the meeting room. He sat down in his chair at the end of the table and began to talk in a strong, steady voice.  
  
" Your next mission is to recover a document from a restricted area at the top of the Washington Monument. This document is believed to hold information concerning the whereabouts of Rambaldi artifacts. Dixon, you will be posing as a guard near the surveillance room in order to scramble the cameras when Sydney alerts you to. Sydney, your alias will be Rachel Scribner, a tourist at the monument. Marshall will now brief you on the op- tech." Marshall stood up and smiled in a nervous way.  
  
" Well, as you already know you will be going to the Washington document to get the monument. Wait… I mean to the monument to get the monument. No wait, the document…"  
  
"Do you mean we're going to the Washington Monument to get the Washington document?" Sydney smiled at Marshall. His cheeks glowed bright red.  
  
"Yes… uh… yes. Anyways, this is a scrambler," He hands a small object to Dixon, " it will scramble the surveillance cameras for 3 minutes," He turned to Sydney, " This looks like a hair clip, right?" He smiled as Sydney nodded, " Well, you see, it's really a… uh… well, you use will use it to open the safe." Marshall blushed even more.  
  
"Thank you, Marshall" Sloane continued with an annoyed look on his face. " Once you get into the safe, switch the document with this," He handed Sydney a fake copy, "Then just leave and try not to look suspicious. Oh yes, and we have received enough information to believe that K-directorate will most probably be there to get the document as well. Marshall can help you with that." Sydney grimaced at the fact that she might run into Anna again. Marshall stood up.  
  
"Well, this looks like one of those nice pins that women wear on their shirts, highly fashionable you kn-" Sloane cut him off. "Sorry Mr. Sloane, anyways, it's really a device that will spray a mist causing it's victim to fall asleep for about 10 minutes." Marshall smiled as he proudly handed the pin to Sydney.  
  
"Thank you." She gave Marshall a wink. Sloane stood up. "Your flight leaves tomorrow morning. You will have the rest of the afternoon to prepare for this mission."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you liked the chapter. THANKS SOOO MUCH TO ALLISON H. AND HER WONDERFUL IDEAS. They were a great help for this chapter. Ok, I hate to be threatening…but I refuse to post the next chapter until I get more reviews, I'm j/k but please do review… it helps with the awful writer's block that I'm going through. 


	12. The Briefing

A/N: PLEASE REVIEEEEW!!! If you guys don't review I'm gonna delay the chapters b/c I NEED REVIEWS!! Please? Hope you guys like this chap.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Sydney walked into her apartment and put down her things.  
  
"Hi Francie!" She smiled  
  
"Hi sweetie! Home early again?"  
  
"Actually I have to go back to work soon," she knew that Vaughn would be calling her soon, " I'm just taking a short break."  
  
"Hey, at least you get a break!" Francie and Sydney sat down to talk for a while. Sydney was in the middle of a fit of giggles because of a joke that Francie had told her when the phone rang.  
  
I'll get it." Sydney picked up the phone, still laughing. "Hello?" She managed to get the words out.  
  
"Joey's Pizza?" She heard a familiar voice over the phone.  
  
"Sorry wrong number." Sydney smiled. She walked over to Francie.  
  
"Was it that pizza place again?"  
  
"Yeah." They both laughed. "Look, I have to go back to work now, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, bye Syd. At least we got to talk for a while"  
  
"Yeah, bye"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vaughn nervously awaited Sydney's arrival. After what had happened last time they met, he wasn't exactly sure how he should act. He heard the clicking of Sydney's heels coming towards him. A couple of seconds later, Sydney came through the door and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi, Vaughn." 'Why does she have to look so god damn sexy every time she does that?' He though to himself.  
  
"Hey Syd." He smiled. He wasn't sure what he should do but he ignored his thoughts about protocol and rules and walked towards Sydney. He closed the distance between them and brought her lips to his, resulting in a romantic, deep kiss, that full of emotion. Sydney needed air now, but she didn't want to pull away. It was like heaven to her. She pulled back slowly and smiled at Vaughn.  
  
"Wow. Nice surprise Vaughn."  
  
"I thought you'd like it." He said jokingly. "Well, we better get the counter-mission out of the way now, or we never will." He looked deeply into Sydney's eyes, making her want to melt.  
  
"So, what's my counter-mission?" She smiled at him as he rolled his eyes playfully.  
  
"The document that Sloane wants you to get for him is fake, so there is no need for you to worry about that. This will be an easy mission, except for the fact that there will be a bomb planted in the safe. You will have to deactivate it using this device," He handed her a small gadget, " It will automatically deactivate the bomb after you punch in the code that I will give you through this earpiece," He handed Sydney an earpiece, "This earpiece will have a three way connection between you, me, and Dixon. That way we will all be able to contact each other. When you deactivate the bomb, put it in your purse, the bomb won't be too big, and bring it back for the CIA to check out. You will meet with Dixon here a little later so that you can brief him about the counter-mission. Got it?"  
  
"Got it" Sydney smiled and laughed.  
  
"Damn, you look good," Vaughn whispered in her ear as he put his arms around her, "Now, where were we… "  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	13. Mission Impossible Part 1

A/N: Hey! Please… I'm serious about the review thing… I already have the next couple of chapters planned but I really want more reviews!!!!!!! Hope you like this chapter. The song in this chapter is " I Do (cherish you)" by 98 Degrees.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Sydney got into her car. She thought dreamily of her last couple of moments with Vaughn. ' I really do love him' she told herself happily, but became almost devastated at the thought of not being able to tell anyone or be seen in public or anything. She tried to think positively, "It's worth it, and then one day we'll take down SD-6 and we will finally be able to be together.' Sydney reached to turn the radio on, she was back to her good mood again. She smiled as she heard the words of the song that filled her car.  
  
All I am, All I'll be  
  
Everything in this world  
  
All that I'll ever need  
  
Is in your eyes  
  
Shining at me  
  
When you smile I can feel  
  
All my passion unfolding  
  
Your hand brushes mine  
  
And a thousand sensations  
  
Seduce me cause I  
  
I do Cherish you  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice  
  
I will love you still  
  
From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
  
I do  
  
In my world, before you  
  
I lived outside my emotions  
  
Didn't know where I was going  
  
'Till that day I found you  
  
How you opened my life  
  
To a new paradise  
  
In a world torn by change  
  
Still with all of my heart  
  
'Till my dying day  
  
I do Cherish you  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice  
  
I will love you still  
  
From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
  
I do  
  
Oh, I do  
  
Sydney felt a tear stream down her cheek. She had never felt like this about anyone, not even Danny. But she didn't want to think about Danny, so she thought about Vaughn. He was great to her and she was so thankful for him. She could talk about anything with him, and now that they had shoved protocol out of the way, they were free to express their true emotions.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sydney looked around at the top of the Washington Monument. She spotted the restricted area and wandered in. A guard stopped her.  
  
"Excuse me miss but this is a restricted area."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just looking for the bathroom!" The guard rolled his eyes.  
  
"The bathroom would be downstairs young lady"  
  
"Why thank you." Sydney smiled sweetly and turned around to fool him, but immediately after, she swung back around and whacked him in the head, knocking him out.  
  
"Dixon," she whispered through the earpiece, " Scramble the cameras, I'm in." Dixon knocked out the guard in front of him and broke into the surveillance room.  
  
"Ok, Syd. I've scrambled the cameras. You have 3 minutes. Good luck."  
  
"Thanks Dixon"  
  
Sydney saw the safe. 'You would think that they'd hide it better' She thought. She opened the safe with her hair clip and found the document, which she stuffed into her purse. 'Well, that was easy.' She spoke too soon. Sydney turned to look for the bomb, and found herself face-to-face with Anna Espinosa.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
A/N: PLEEEEEASE REEEEEVIEW! Sorry it's so short… but it's most probably your fault b/c I didn't get enough reviews… and this is what happens when I don't get my reviews… I don't post the chapters or they are very short! So if you want more, review…cause I have a LOT more ready to type up and post… I'm just waiting for you guys to review. ;") (don't hate me I just want reviews!!!!) 


	14. Mission Impossible Part 2

A/N: I'm still serious about that review stuff guys. For those who find this petty and manipulative, it's not really my fault because I was being really nice and asking you to please review, but you guys weren't listening so I had to do this.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Sydney was in shock.  
  
"Well, thanks for doing all the work for me… again" Ana laughed, and while she was laughing Sydney noticed that she had to take advantage of this situation. She swung a surprising punch at Anna. Unfortunately she missed.  
  
"Missed, guess your not as good as they say you are." She wore a wretched grin on her face. Ana threw a kick at her, but missed as well.  
  
"Guess your not as good as they say you are either." Sydney smiled. She threw a kick back at Ana but Ana threw her to the ground.  
  
"Now you're in for it, Sydney Bristow." She snarled the words. Sydney was on the floor and she managed to pull a kick-flip move and got herself back on her feet while knocking down Ana at the same time.  
  
"No, you're in for it." With that said, Sydney held her down and punched her several times. Eventually everything seemed to blur in front of Ana's eyes.  
  
"I'll get you for this Bristow" were her last words before she lost consciousness.  
  
Sydney had only 30 seconds left to disarm the bomb, or the security cameras would come back on. When she found the bomb she had 25 seconds until the security cameras came back and 20 seconds until the bomb went off.  
  
"Vaughn!" Sydney yelped into the earpiece. Vaughn became instantly alert. "Yes babe?" he slapped himself in the face. Sydney laughed… but there was no time for that! "What's the code, we have 15 seconds until the bomb goes off." Vaughn panicked. He read the code, " 321564987604556." Sydney punched in the numbers quickly and pressed the button, but the bomb kept going! It counted down to 1 second and then Sydney heard the sound "Beep, Beep" escape the bomb.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Will knocked on Sydney's door. Francie opened it.  
  
"Oh, hey Francie." He reached to give her a hug.  
  
"Hey Will. What's up?" Will smiled  
  
"Umm, can I come in?" He motioned towards the door.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry!" Francie brought him inside and they sat down on the couch. "So why are you here?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to Syd."  
  
"Sorry, but Syd's on a trip." Will sighed. "I know Will, I know, but she has to work honey." Will knew what she was out doing. It wasn't work for the bank, it was work for the CIA, or SD-6, or some other type of government agency.  
  
"Yeah it's ok. I just wanted to apologize for something I had said to her." Will sighed again.  
  
"I'm sorry honey." Francie smiled at him in a sympathetic way. "Hey, you wanna go out and get some coffee or something?"  
  
"Sure" He would do anything to get Sydney off of his mind, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to.  
  
"Let me just go change." Francie smiled as she left the room.  
  
Will looked around the room. He decided to go into Sydney's room. He found a suitcase. "She must have taken her other one with her." Will thought. HE browsed the room with quick glances, trying to take up as much as possible before Francie came back. Anything in that room could be key to finding out more about Sydney. Little did he know that the very nametag on the suitcase that he was fiddling with held the answer to one of his biggest questions.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sloane looked at his sleeping wife. He ran his hand across her cheek. "I love you" Emily started to slowly wake.  
  
"Where am I Arvin?"  
  
"Honey, this will sound horrible to you, but it's for your safety. The alliance wanted you dead. So I've brought you here, where you can be safe." Emily's face was lit with worry.  
  
"But where am I?"  
  
"I cannot tell you for your safety, darling. Only Sydney and I know that you are alive." He smiled at her lovingly. "I'm so sorry about all of this Emily."  
  
"It's all right Arvin. I forgive you." She smiled at him and hugged him. "Do you think that you could have Sydney come and visit me? She's like a daughter to me." Sloane smiled at his wife.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." HE gave her a warm hug.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
A/N; Ah! Cliffhangers! Anyways, I'm so glad you guys are reviewing. I'm still continuing what I said about the reviews. I f you don't review I will make the chapters shorter and delay them. I was pleased with the amount of reviews that I received this time, please keep it up! I hope you liked this chapter! I made it longer to show my gratitude for getting reviews! 


	15. The Kiss

A/N: I'm sorry if my ways seem petty, manipulative, and tacky (I think they do too) but you see, I asked for a very long time to please review, and many of my readers still didn't. This upset me b/c it only takes about 30 seconds of your time to post a review that will make me feel a hell of a lot happier. Every one of your reviews counts. They all mean a lot to me. I asked very nicely for 12 chapters for people to review, but nice didn't seem to cut it, so unfortunately I had to resort to this. I'm sorry, but it's the only thing that seems to work. If you really thought about it, you would see that I make a good point; I mean, 30 seconds to write a review won't kill you. Thanks. Also, thanks to the very nice person who reviewed my story and said that Emily gave in too easily. I agree, so I made Emily question Sloane a tad more to make the story better. Thanks again!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Sydney punched in the numbers quickly and pressed the button, but the bomb kept going! It counted down to 1 second and then Sydney heard the sound "Beep, Beep" escape the bomb. She did not know if that was the sound of the deactivator or a warning that the bomb was about to go off. Sydney threw herself to the floor and covered her head. After about a one second, she realized that it must have been the deactivator because the bomb didn't explode. She carefully walked up to it and put it into her tote bag. "I got it Vaughn."  
  
"Get out of there, Syd, the cameras should come back on right about now!" Sydney ran out of the restricted area, careful to make sure no one saw her. She put on a face of calmness and walked towards Dixon. She pretended to be putting on lipstick as she passed the document to him. She spoke quietly into her earpiece.  
  
"I'll meet you in the van, Dixon." Vaughn released a sigh of relief as soon as Sydney was back safely in the van.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Francie walked into Sydney's room and saw Will sitting on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked him inquisitively.  
  
" Nothing. Just thinking. Are you ready?" He stood up and put the suitcase back in its normal place.  
  
"Yeah. Come on."  
  
They got into Will's car.  
  
"Francie, I'm worried about Sydney." Will looked at Francie quickly and then continued driving.  
  
" I know what you mean, Will. She's been too happy lately. Like that night that she smelled like cologne, well she's actually been smelling like that again lately when she comes home, wearing a big smile on her face."  
  
"Have you talked to her about it?"  
  
"No. She's so busy with work, I don't want to stress her, but mainly I'm just scared."  
  
"Scared of what?" Will's face became white.  
  
"I guess I'm scared of what she'll tell me. I don't know why, I shouldn't have anything to be scared about, but it's like this deep feeling. But maybe, it's something good. Something that's making her a lot happier." Francie sighed. "I just don't have enough guts to go up to her and ask her about it."  
  
" Do you think I should ask her?" A nervous look shot across will's face.  
  
"I don't know, Will. Maybe you should."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Arvin, darling. I must know more about why I'm here." Emily gave him a pleading look.  
  
" Dear, I cannot tell you for your own safety. The less you know, the safer you are. I just want the best for you." Emily smiled.  
  
" Arvin, really, that's very sweet, but you've told me so much already. Just a little more won't hurt." She hoped to uncover more about the situation.  
  
"It could, darling, it could. If I were to tell you where you were, and why, then you might repeat it, accidentally, to me or anyone else, and then you would be in danger again. I don't want that to happen. I will have Sydney come visit you, I'm sure she will be glad to. She can stay with you for a day or so to keep you company and see how you are doing." Sloane smiled at his wife in a sympathetic manner. " I know that you want to know, anyone would, but you, must understand, that for your own safety, I cannot tell you."  
  
"All right, Arvin. Please, I would love to see Sydney. Have her come soon, and also, think about this. I really want to know, Arvin. I will not speak a word of it to anyone. I must know."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sydney got home and lied down on her bed. She took a moment to think. Had Vaughn called her "babe" or was it just her imagination? Sydney giggled as she stepped into the shower.  
  
When she was getting dressed, she heard the front door open. She could hear Will and Francie talking and laughing.  
  
"Hi guys! I'll be right out." Sydney finished dressing and went to hug both Francie and Will.  
  
"Hey Syd." They both said.  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower." Francie turned and gave Will a look that let him know that she was leaving so that they could talk. Will smiled at Sydney and they sat on the couch.  
  
"Hi" he smiled again  
  
"Hi" Will ran his hand through his hair and looked up at Sydney.  
  
"Umm. I just wanted to apologize for what I said the other day Syd. It was rude. I should trust you." Will blushed.  
  
"It's all right Will. It was sweet of you to apologize." There was an awkward silence, and even though Will was unsure of his next move, he decided to risk it. In his head lingered doubts and worries about what would happen, how Sydney would react, but he tried to tell himself that everything would be all right. He leaned in towards Sydney, but stopped. Sydney was uncomfortable. They were too close. The only person she felt comfortable being this close to was Vaughn. Will continued to lean in, ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him not to, and pressed his lips against Sydney's. He never imagined her reaction would turn out how it did.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
A/N: ah! Suspense! Hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me if you thought it was long enough! Thanks for the constructive criticism. Even though it's not praise it helps too! Lol! I'll keep your opinions in mind for later reference. Also, I am thinking about changing the title of the story. Could I get some of your ideas please? 


	16. Wrong Number

A/N: hope u like the chap, a serious breakdown coming that ends up in something long awaited. Don't worry all! I love Vaughn way too much to make this a Will/Syd!!! Thanks so much to Allison h. on this chapter!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Sydney pushed Will away and stood up. She couldn't believe it. She followed her first instinct. Will received a slap across the face that stung badly and left a red mark on his cheek.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Will!" Sydney started crying. Francie walked in and looked at Sydney. From the look on Will's face and what she had heard, she knew what had happened. She took Sydney in her arms and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Shhh. It's ok baby. Don't worry. Everything's all right." Francie shot a menacing look at Will, whose mouth was still hanging open in shock. Sydney slid out of Francie's reach and shouted at Will.  
  
"Don't you understand that I don't think of you in that way! You have no chance with me Will!" She sobbed as Francie continued to soothe her. Now that Vaughn was in her life, this felt so wrong. 'How dare he even try to make a move on me now that he knows everything I go through!' she continued sobbing as Francie pulled her into her bedroom and shot Will another menacing look as she closed the door.  
  
"Honey, it's ok. Don't cry." Francie could tell that there had to be another reason that Sydney had launched into breakdown mode. Will had tried this before and she had not gone crazy like this time. It had to have been something else that affected her as well. The phone rang.  
  
"I'll be right back sweetie." Francie picked up the phone as Sydney sobbed face down on her bed.  
  
"Joey's Pizza?" Vaughn's voice was heard on the other end of the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you have the wrong number." Francie was about to hang up when she heard Vaughn say something.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What now?" she rolled her eyes, but Vaughn had heard Sydney crying and wouldn't put the phone down until he talked to her.  
  
"Is that Sydney crying?" He asked Francie, his voice filled with worry.  
  
"Uh…" Francie was unsure of what to say.  
  
"Tell me NOW!" Vaughn was desperate.  
  
"Yes, it is." Francie couldn't understand how this stranger could have possibly known.  
  
" Let me talk to her, now please." Francie looked confused as she handed the phone to Sydney."  
  
"He… hello?" Sydney spoke in-between sobs. Francie could hear the man on the other end.  
  
"Syd, sweetie, are you ok? What's wrong babe?" he tried to make Sydney laugh and succeeded as he heard a giggle that ended in another sob.  
  
"Syd, you can tell me. You know that. What's wrong?" Vaughn was worried that something had happened to her.  
  
"Oh, Vaughn! I … I …" but she couldn't go on and broke into more sobs.  
  
"It's ok Syd, tell me what's wrong." Sydney tried to tell Vaughn, but she couldn't get the words out. Vaughn couldn't think of anything else to do.  
  
"Do you want me to come over, Syd?" he asked, hoping that she would say yes.  
  
"Cou… Could you… please?" Sydney continued sobbing, but calmed down a little when Vaughn asked her if she wanted him there.  
  
"I'll be there in a couple of minutes."  
  
"O…ok…" Sydney hesitated to say this in front of Francie, but she just didn't care, "I … I love you." Francie's mouth dropped wide open and she stared in shock as she heard the man on the other end reply.  
  
" I love you too Syd, I'll be right there." Sydney hung up. She turned and saw Will at the door. He had heard everything.  
  
Will knew he had done something stupid that he couldn't take back now. 'How could I have been such and idiot!?!?' He had been surprised at Sydney's strength when she slapped him, but then he remembered her job. 'She must be under so much stress.' He thought desperately, but when he heard Sydney on the phone he knew that that wasn't the only reason she had gotten so upset.  
  
So there was someone else. Will was shocked. Sydney loved him, whoever he was. And then Will remembered, Sydney had called the guy Vaughn. Why did that name sound so familiar, a look of pure jealousy swept across Will's face. Vaughn was… well; Vaughn was the guy from work. Will threw himself onto the couch and put his head in his hands. ' How could I have been so stupid. When Francie told me about the cologne, I should have known.'  
  
A/N: So, what'd you think? Please review and tell me! Hoped you liked the chap! Sorry it's kinda short but I was very busy today and didn't have much time! Please keep reviewing! It makes me so happy! 


	17. Syd's Visitor

A/N: Thanks for all the support and feedback! Like one of my reviewers said, "Knowing that people are reading my work is what gives me the desire to continue writing. Feedback is the only way I know if you're reading, so if I don't get feedback, I don't feel like writing." I have decided for once to follow the suggestions of my reviewers, b/c I came across one that I really liked. So, thanks to chocolatequeen.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Vaughn drove to Sydney's apartment with a lot on his mind. Why had he given away his cover like that? He had really felt that something was wrong and that Sydney needed him, so now he was risking going to her home. He was going to have to come face-to-face with Will and Francie. To sum it all up, he was pretty nervous.  
  
Vaughn knocked on the apartment door. The door was opened to reveal the worried faces of Will and Francie, who were obviously very curious about him.  
  
"Who are you?" Francie asked him with a nosy look on her face.  
  
"Um. I'm Michael Vaughn. Where's Sydney?" Vaughn looked into the apartment. He heard muffled crying through a door on the other side of the apartment. Francie continued to question him, while Will just stood in shock, gaping at Vaughn.  
  
"How do you know Sydney?"  
  
"I'm a… friend… of hers." Vaughn tried to think of an appropriate way to describe his relationship with Syd to Francie. He figured that Will knew who he was, that is if he had figured it out yet in that little reporter brain of his. "I met her a while ago… jogging… in the park" Vaughn hoped that he sounded reasonable.  
  
It finally registered in Will's mind that this guy was obviously lying about his relationship with Syd. Will knew that they worked together, but he did not know if they were "just" friends. Francie seemed satisfied with Vaughn's answer.  
  
"Do you mind?" As Vaughn stepped in and headed straight towards Sydney's bedroom Francie's woman's intuition told her something very important. This man loved and cared for Syd just as much as she did.  
  
He walked in and saw Sydney, crying face down on her bed. She was a mess, but in Vaughn's eyes she would always look like the most gorgeous woman ever. "Syd?" She turned her tear-streaked face towards Vaughn.  
  
"Oh Vaughn!" She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't care if Will and Francie were watching, which they were, she would come up with something later. Vaughn closed the door, blocking Francie and Will's view into Syd's room. They sat down on Sydney's bed and he lifted her face up so that she was looking at him.  
  
"What's wrong Syd? I'm here now. You can tell me" He looked deeply into her eyes and saw the pain building up inside of her.  
  
"Will… Will kissed me." Vaughn felt like going up to Will and beating the crap out of him, but he knew that that wouldn't fix anything. " I … I thought of you and I hated him even more for it, and then I remembered that he knew about my job, about everything I go through! I don't know how he could have even tried something like that now that he knows what I have to deal with every day." Sydney leaned her head on Vaughn's shoulder and continued crying. He made her feel so warm inside, and now that he was here, she felt so much better. He had always been so comforting to her. "I'm sorry, I'm getting your jacket wet." Sydney started to pull away, but Vaughn pulled her back.  
  
"You never have to be sorry, Syd." She looked up at him and kissed him. How was it that he always knew just what to say? Sydney was so glad to have him with her. Vaughn pulled Sydney closer and stroked her hair. When she finally calmed down, she looked at Vaughn with a thankful look in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you so much for being here, Vaughn. You have no idea how much better I feel." Vaughn stroked her cheek and closing the distance between them, brought his lips to hers.  
  
****************************  
  
Will eyed the door suspiciously for a few seconds after Vaughn closed the door, but was distracted by Francie.  
  
"Will! How could you do that to her!" Francie was angry with him too. 'Great', he thought maybe she would have not been pissed at him, but she was.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me, but I also don't know what got into Syd either." Memories of Syd shouting at him and slapping him haunted his every thought.  
  
"You are such a guy! She was upset! She must be under so much stress and then you come along and try to make a move on her when it's absolutely obvious that she doesn't think of you in that way!" Francie was more than pissed, she was furious. How could Will have done something so stupid. She had trusted him to ask Syd about the cologne because she had been too sacred to herself, and he had made a move on her instead!  
  
"I'm really sorry Francie. I don't know why I did that. I guess I just wasn't thinking."  
  
"Well you're damn right about that!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
A/N: So what did ya think? Please suggest some titles for this story, I want to rename it something more interesting. I've been really busy, but I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! 


	18. Leaving

A/N: Thanks for all the support! Sorry the updating took a while, but like I said, I've been quite busy. I'm trying to find little tidbits of time in which I can squeeze in typing up the chapters. I know a lot of you want Vaughn to kick Will's @$$ but would that seem right? I've decided maybe a little threatening would be better, I'm sure we'll all enjoy Vaughn being overprotective.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Francie couldn't stand to talk to Will anymore.  
  
"I'm gonna go see how they're doing." She got up and knocked softly on the door. Vaughn and Sydney reluctantly broke away at the interruption, knowing how strange it would look if Francie walked in, in the middle of their kiss.  
  
"Francie?" Sydney said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Yeah, It's me hun, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure, Francie" Sydney sniffled. Francie walked in and saw Sydney and Vaughn sitting together on her bed. Vaughn wasn't as near to Sydney as he had been a few seconds ago, and the want to feel her against him made him weak. When she was in his arms, he felt as if though she was completely safe from all the troubles and dangers of SD-6 and the CIA, even though it was really just more dangerous. He tore his concerned gaze from Sydney and smiled at Francie.  
  
"Hi again." Francie smiled back at him.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Are you feeling better Syd?" Francie was obviously worried.  
  
"Yeah, a lot better." Sydney smiled at Vaughn, wanting to be in his arms again, the one place where she felt she belonged.  
  
"So," Francie continued to question Vaughn, as any good friend would, " How long have you known Syd?" Vaughn came up with what he thought was a reasonable answer.  
  
"About a month. I met jogging in the park, like I said before." He hoped that he didn't look as nervous as he felt.  
  
"Oh. So what do you do for a living Michael?" Vaughn didn't know what to say. He could tell Francie that he worked for the CIA, but as he looked into Sydney's eyes, he took in all of her emotions. He couldn't tell Francie he worked for the CIA, Sydney didn't want her name affiliated with the CIA in Francie's mind as well, and so he came up with another lie.  
  
"I work at a bank, on the other side of town."  
  
"Just like Syd." Francie smiled, was this the man that made Sydney so happy every day when she came home? She wasn't sure, but he definitely made Sydney's world brighter, that was just obvious.  
  
"Can Syd and I be alone for a minute?" He hoped that Francie wouldn't mind.  
  
"Sure." Francie smiled and left the room.  
  
Vaughn pulled Sydney back into his arms as a smile grew on her face. He held her close and kissed her, trying to wash away all the pain and lies in her life, but he knew he couldn't.  
  
"I think I should go Syd." He didn't want to leave her side, if it was his choice he would always be with her, but he knew that he had to leave. He had already blown his cover and Sydney would have to come up with another lie about how he had known it was her crying when he had called asking for Joey's pizza.  
  
"I know." Sydney said, her smile fading. Vaughn brought her face up to his.  
  
"Now you just get that smile right back on your face Miss Bristow, we wouldn't want to see more frowns, now would we?" He smiled as Sydney giggled, and kissed her one last time. He got up, not wanting to leave, but knowing he had to. As he walked out the door, he looked at her one last time. "Be careful" As soon as the words left his mouth, he was gone, the door shut behind him.  
  
**********************************  
  
As soon as Vaughn left Sydney's room, Francie went back in, pausing shortly to give him a smile and a short "bye". He returned the smile and nodded as she left the room.  
  
Vaughn stood directly in front of Will. He felt like going up to him and kicking his sorry ass, but he knew that he would just be making things worse. Instead, he looked straight into his eyes.  
  
" Don't you dare try anything on her again, Mr. Tippin. Especially now that you know everything she has to deal with." With that, Vaughn threw him one last evil stare and walked out of Sydney's apartment.  
  
Will hated to admit it, but he felt threatened by Vaughn. Not only did that man have a way better chance than him with Sydney, but also he seemed to be very serious about what he had said. For a moment back there, Will thought that Vaughn was going to beat him up. He didn't want to stick around any longer; he had already made things bad enough, so he got up and stuck his head into Sydney's room.  
  
"I'm sorry Syd. I don't know what got into me." Sydney didn't respond, instead she looked down at her feet, as she felt another tear fall down her already tear-streaked face. "I guess I should go now." Will took one last look at Sydney and closed the door. He stood there for a moment, thoughts flooding his head. ' I really hurt her.' He was ashamed. How could he have not realized that Sydney just didn't feel that way about him? Devastated, Will walked out the front door.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
A/N: Hope you liked the chap! Sorry, it's pretty short, but I tried to cram in as much time as possible to write! Please keep reviewing! 


	19. The Article

A/N: So glad you guys like my story! No matter how many reviews I have a new one makes it all worth it! I drive myself crazy waiting for new reviews! I'm gonna rename the story "Aftermath" just wanted to let you guys know before I did!  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Francie sat down next to Sydney and gave her a "you-know-you-wanna-tell-me" kind of look. Sydney smiled.  
  
"There's nothing to say, Francie." An amused look appeared on Francie's face.  
  
"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to ask you some questions, young lady" she grinned, " So, who was that gorgeous hunk?" Sydney burst into laughter.  
  
"Just a friend." Sydney replied, wishing she could tell Francie what Vaughn really meant to her.  
  
"Are you sure he's not more than just a friend," Francie said jokingly, " 'cause if he's not, then you don't know what you're missing!" Sydney continued laughing.  
  
"He's just a friend, Francie." Sydney said as the smile spread across her face.  
  
"Are you sure…" Francie teased, " I mean, you sure spent a lot of time alone in here," She gave Sydney a sly look, " with him"  
  
"He's just a friend." Sydney said again, but this time somewhat less convincingly.  
  
"Uh-huh…. Sure…" Sydney stared at her friend, an amused look on her face.  
  
"Francie!" Francie and Sydney laughed together now. Sydney felt a lot happier now, and if anything good had come from Will's kiss, it was definitely the fact that she now realized just how much she really loved Vaughn.  
  
****************************  
  
Will sat at his computer, his screen blank. He couldn't concentrate. Jenny walked into his office.  
  
"Hi." She gave him a sweet smile and tried to show off her short mini- skirt. 'Doesn't he ever realize that I'm flirting with him?'  
  
Now that Will had reached a dead end with Syd, she was not romantically interested in him, he finally noticed Jenny. As he turned to face her, she positioned herself so as to show off her legs.  
  
"Hi Je-", He cut himself off as he stared. "Damn that mini-skirt is short!' He gave her an appreciative grin. He had never really noticed Jenny, he had been to busy thinking about Sydney. Sure, he hated to admit it but he was still in love with Sydney, but that didn't mean he couldn't check Jenny out. After all, Sydney didn't like him in that way, right?  
  
Jenny noticed that Will's eyes lingered just a little too long around her thighs. 'Finally! He noticed!' She hated to break his concentration but she figured that it she finally had a chance.  
  
"Hey, Will, do you want to go-" Will cut her off sharply.  
  
"Shit! My article!" He scrambled out of his chair and ran out of his office, leaving Jenny leaning against the wall, her mouth still open from when he cut her off.  
  
Will ran into Abby's office!  
  
"Will! You're ok!" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you guys didn't print my article, right?" He hoped they hadn't.  
  
"Um…actually, I think we just sent it to the printers."  
  
"Damn! They can't print it! I have to get it back, Abby!" Abby was confused but decided to help him anyways.  
  
"I'm actually not sure if they sent it yet. You should go check! Hurry, before they send it!" Will ran as fast as he could.  
  
*********************  
  
Will returned to his office, letting a sigh of relief escape him. He had gotten there just in time to remove the article from the front page before they sent it to the printers. He saw Jenny waiting for him.  
  
"Sorry about that. Something important came up." He smiled as he sat back down in his chair and quickly glanced her over. She smiled at the attention.  
  
"So… Will, do you want to go out for dinner tomorrow night?" She blushed slightly.  
  
"Sure" Anything to get his mind off Sydney, plus, Jenny wasn't all that bad.  
  
**************************  
  
Sydney woke up ready to go back to work. Yesterday had been an exhausting, action-packed day for her. She slipped on a suit and left her apartment, waving goodbye to Francie.  
  
Sydney got out of her car and entered the Credit Dauphine building. She passed Dixon and waved. He returned her wave with a smile. Sydney sat down at her desk. Thank god it was summer break or she would be completely overloaded with schoolwork. She was getting her things organized when Dixon came by her desk.  
  
"Sloane wants to see you in his office."  
  
"Thanks Dixon" She smiled and got up.  
  
Sydney entered Sloane's office and sat down.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Sir?" She asked politely.  
  
"Yes Sydney." Sloane smiled, "It's about Emily. She wants you to come visit her." Sydney's face lit up.  
  
"I'd love to!" Sloane was pleased with her reaction.  
  
"I know I can trust you Sydney, and you are like a daughter to Emily. She will be very happy to see her. I have booked a flight for you tomorrow morning. Is that all right?" Sydney was glad to go visit Emily. This would be a like a vacation that she really needed.  
  
"That would be great."  
  
"Wonderful, you can go now Sydney." Sydney walked out of the office. She would have to meet with Vaughn, even though there was no mission.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think? Please tell me! I tried to make it a little longer this time! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! Remember, I'm renaming the story "Aftermath" soon. 


	20. Truth and Lies

A/N: I'm so sorry that this took sooo long to get up, but I've just been so busy! Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Will realized what he had just done and mentally slapped himself on the head. ' I can't go out with Jenny! It's too soon,' he thought, "I'm still getting over Syd!' He knew that he had to back out of this somehow.  
  
  
  
" Jenny, now that I think of it, I don't think I can make it tomorrow night." Jenny's smile faded as she looked to the side. 'Great, I finally get his attention, and he turns me down,' she thought to herself. She tried to smile. "Maybe another time?" Will said, trying to make Jenny feel better.  
  
  
  
"Yeah ok, sure, some other time." She sighed.  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
"Joey's Pizza?" Sydney heard a familiar voice on the other end of the line.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, wrong number." She hung up and gathered her things as she left the apartment. Thank god Francie wasn't home.  
  
*************************  
  
  
  
Vaughn waited patiently at the warehouse. He looked around the old, dusty room and sighed. It was the one place where Sydney and him could just be together. It was the only place where they didn't have to worry about being seen or heard. They could just talk, and of course, discuss business, without having to worry about all of the dangers that surrounded them. Sydney's footsteps alerted him of her arrival.  
  
  
  
"Hi" Sydney smiled as she stepped into the room.  
  
  
  
"Hey," he responded and almost automatically walked over to her and placed a light kiss on her lips.  
  
  
  
"That was a nice surprise." She said, as her smile grew wider. Vaughn hated to change the subject, but as always, business before pleasure.  
  
  
  
"So why are we here, what's your SD-6 mission? You didn't explain anything on your note, so I don't even have a counter-mission ready for you." He looked worried.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry Vaughn. It's good news. I'm taking a vacation." She laughed at his reaction.  
  
  
  
"A real vacation?" He looked shocked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah. Sloane's paying for it, he said I deserved a break."  
  
  
  
"Wow. Well, have a good time… and if you need me, just call."  
  
  
  
"Thanks…that's so sweet." She smiled as she kissed him once again. Sydney was starting to feel guilty. "I have to go now. Bye." She planted a small kiss on his cheek and rushed out of the warehouse.  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
Sydney tried to tell herself that nothing was wrong, but she knew better.  
  
  
  
'I did not lie to him, I did not lie to him' she told herself, 'I just didn't tell him the whole truth.' She sat in her car quietly. 'Oh god. Fine, I admit it, I lied to Vaughn.'  
  
  
  
She couldn't believe that she was keeping something from the one man that she thought she could tell anything and everything to. But it wasn't her fault; it was for Emily's safety.  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Vaughn stood still, wondering why Sydney had left so quickly. He felt as though she was hiding something from him, but why wouldn't she tell him?  
  
  
  
He trusted her, but the fact that Sloane was paying for her vacation made him even uneasier. The only thing he could do was trust Sydney. Anyways, she could always call him if she needed help, but he couldn't help feeling that Sydney was not telling him something that he needed to know.  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
Sydney walked into her apartment and collapsed on the couch.  
  
  
  
"Hi Syd." Francie sat down next to her.  
  
  
  
"Hey" She smiled.  
  
  
  
"So, how is Mr. Gorgeous hunk?" Francie giggled.  
  
  
  
"Francie! He's fine." Sydney smiled as Francie's amused grin grew.  
  
  
  
"And, how's it going between you two?" She gave Syd a sly look.  
  
  
  
"Francie! Seriously, he's just a friend!"  
  
  
  
"Sure he is..." Francie elbowed Sydney in the ribs and they laughed.  
  
  
  
"Guess what Francie."  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"The bank gave me a vacation!" Francie opened her mouth and faked shock.  
  
  
  
"Oh…my…god!" Sydney laughed. "Really?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, my boss is even paying for it." Francie looked confused,  
  
  
  
"What do you mean paying for it?"  
  
  
  
"Oh." Sydney gulped, "Well, he's sending me on a trip, he said I needed to relax."  
  
  
  
"That's great Syd! But you will be spending time with me and Will, right?" Sydney noticed that Francie looked a little worried.  
  
  
  
"Of course, Francie! I better go pack."  
  
  
  
"Want some help?"  
  
  
  
"Sure" They walked into Syd's room and started to pack.  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
Vaughn sat at his desk, staring blankly at the paperwork that lay in front of him. He sighed. Weiss walked into his office and started, "Hey Mike." He shook his head, " Ok, what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing, just can't concentrate." He kept his eyes on his desk, he didn't dare look at Weiss or he would figure out what was wrong, but Weiss knew him better than he thought.  
  
  
  
"This is about Sydney isn't it?" He sighed  
  
  
  
"No, who said it was about Sydney?" He said, a little too soon.  
  
  
  
"Come on Mike. I bet you'll go home, plop down on the couch, turn on the TV, and stare at the ceiling as you drink a can of coke and think of Sydney."  
  
  
  
"Actually, I didn't plan on doing that tonight." Weiss smiled.  
  
  
  
"Really? Well then, where you going to plop down in front of your kitchen table and think about her then? Mike, you're so predictable." He sighed as he left Vaughn's office.  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
"I guess I am predictable." Vaughn said out loud.  
  
  
  
He was sitting on the couch, with the TV turned on, but he wasn't paying attention to the TV because he was too busy staring at the ceiling and drinking his coke while he thought of Sydney.  
  
  
  
He stayed like this for a while, but eventually decided to get up and go to bed. What was the difference? He would think about her there too.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks to Elizabeth for the idea about the Will/Syd kiss (The part where she realizes how much she loves Vaughn). Anyways, once again I'm Sooooooooo sry that this took so long to post! To all of you who read my story and enjoy it, you're the best. To all of you who read my story, enjoy it, and review it, you're even greater! 


	21. Arrival

A/N: Here you go guys, I know its been a long time!  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Sydney knocked lightly on the door in front of her. It had been a rough flight; she had slept, but not very well, her head full of menacing thoughts. She smiled as she heard a familiar voice from inside.  
  
"Who is it?" Sydney took a deep breath and spoke "It's me, Sydney" The door opened, revealing Emily's smiling face. "Oh, Sydney!" Emily's smile grew and Sydney pulled her into a warm hug. "How are you Emily? Are you feeling better?" "Oh much better. I'm fine child, tell me how are you?" Emily ushered Sydney inside and took her bags, which she placed gently by the door. "I'm fine," Sydney paused, her thoughts full of Vaughn filled her head with guilt, " It's so good to see you Emily" Emily took Sydney's hands in hers. "It's wonderful to see you as well, dear," she paused for a second and scanned Sydney's face, "would you like me to show you around, give you a tour of the house?" "Of course, that would be wonderful!" Emily led her around the house, each time she saw a new room its beauty stunned her. Finally Emily led her back to the entrance. Sydney picked up her bags and Emily led her up the stairs and down a corridor. She paused in front of another door. "This, darling, is where you will be staying" They exchanged smiles and Emily opened the door. Sydney walked in, and stood still, in awe of the room's beauty. The walls were a pearly white, decorated at the top with antique carvings. There was a large bed to one side of the room. It had a light yellow comforter and many pillows adorned it. On each side of the bed, there was a white wooden night table, the paint slightly chipped, and on them were rustic old lamps, and an alarm clock. On the opposite side of the room from which she had entered, was a small vanity table, with a plush velvet stool in front of it and a large mirror. Next to this was a small library, crammed with so many books that some even had to be stacked up top. There were a couple of long, thin vases around the room that held white roses, and the air smelled like soft flowers. Then, Sydney noticed something that really caught her eye. On the side of the room opposite to the bed, there was a large bay window that gave a spectacular view of the ocean. Sydney walked up to the window and pulled the matching yellow curtains to the side. She opened the window slightly, allowing the fresh ocean scent into the room. "This is beautiful" Sydney said, her voice filled with amazement. Emily smiled and walked towards her, leaving her position by the door. "I'm so glad you like it Sydney. I'll give you some time to settle in, I imagine you want to take a shower?" Sydney turned towards her "Yes, I do, thanks." Emily walked towards a door near the bed. "Here is the bathroom, there are towels in the closet inside and you should find everything you need. If you need anything feel free to ask me, I'll be downstairs in the kitchen." Sydney smiled once more. "Thank you so much" "Your welcome" Emily turned and walked out the door. Sydney sat by the window again. It was so beautiful. For a long time she just watched as the waves rolled onto the shore, one after the other, as if they could wash away all her troubles. She felt free of the CIA, SD-6 and all the other things that haunted her. With a sigh and a smile, she stood and walked into the bathroom.  
  
A/N: Please review, I haven't written in a long time, and I could use some feedback 


	22. Vacation Interrupted

Chapter 22  
  
Sydney walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a fluffy white robe, her hair in a bun. She sat at the window again. The view was breathtaking. Every time she sat at the window, she would just stare as the waves crashed onto the shore. She heard a soft knock. "Sydney?" Emily's voice came from outside of the room "I'll be right there!" Sydney left her seat after one last look at the ocean and opened the door. "Sydney, dear, dinner's ready, when you dress come on downstairs, ok?" Sydney smiled "Of course, I'll be right there" She closed the door as Emily walked away and pulled out some clothes. She looked at her choice of wardrobe; a white shirt and light blue flared sweatpants, and slipped them on. She left the room and walked down the stairs. She stopped and walked into the kitchen to help Emily. "Here, let me help you with that" she took a large bowl of salad from Emily's hands and carried it to the table. "Thank you, Sydney" she smiled and brought some other things to the table. They sat facing each other and started to eat. Sydney served her self a little of everything and took a bite. "This is delicious Emily, did you make this yourself?" Emily smiled and looked down at her food. "Yes, I did, thank you for the compliment. Tell me, how are things at home, how are your friends?" Sydney looked up "Oh they're fine, and I'm so relieved to be having this vacation, I really needed some time off from work." Sydney and Emily continued chatting as they ate. All of the food disappeared quickly. Emily stood up and started to pick up the dirty dishes. Sydney pushed her hand away and took them herself. "I'll do that Emily" She carried the plates to the kitchen and began to wash them. "Oh I can't let you do that Sydney, you're the guest!" "Nonsense, I happen to like washing the dishes, I find it very relaxing." Emily laughed "Relaxing?" This time Sydney laughed too. Then, the phone rang. Sydney looked up at Emily "Who would be calling?" She looked confused; after all, no one was supposed to know that Emily was here. "Oh, Arvin is the only one who ever calls" It took Sydney a moment to remember that Arvin was Sloane. Emily picked up the phone. "Hello Arvin" There was a pause as Sloane talked "Oh yes, she's here. I'll get here." She put down the phone and beckoned Sydney to come. Sydney turned of the water and went to Emily. "It's Arvin Sydney, he wants to talk to you." "Ok" Sydney picked up the phone as Emily went to finish washing the dishes. "Hello?" "Sydney, I'm afraid your visit with Emily will have to be cut short, I need you to go on an unplanned mission." Sydney sighed. "Looks like my vacation's over' She thought to herself  
  
A/N: Don't forget to R&R! 


	23. Mission Info

Chapter 23~ Midnight  
  
"What!?!" Sydney couldn't believe Sloane was doing this to her. She was upset but decided against protesting any further.  
  
"I'm sorry Sydney, really, I know that you need this vacation, but this is important," Sloane sounded serious so she decided to pay attention, "Look, we have just received enough information to believe that there is another Rambaldi document hidden in the outskirts of Taipei,"  
  
Sydney froze. She couldn't go back to Taipei, but it looked like she'd have to, "This document is said to hold information on 'The Circumference'. We need you to retrieve it for us. I must warn you, we believe that 'The Man' will also be looking for this document so you must be careful. This is just a brief summary of the mission, you will be receiving a package in the mail containing information about where to go, how to get there, how to complete the mission, your cover, the op tech, and so on. Everything you will need will be in this package"  
  
Sydney was quiet. Her mother might be there. This would be a big risk for her. Sloane's voice broke her train of thought.  
  
"Do you understand Sydney?" Sydney held her breath and answered.  
  
"Yes, I understand"  
  
*****  
  
Sydney inspected the contents of the package in her room. Sloane had included everything, just like he had said he would, even her outfit. It was another typical SD-6 disguise. She pulled out a long sapphire blue dress from the box. So much for the long part, it had a slit all the way up her leg and no back at all. To top it all of, it was strapless, so nothing was even holding it up. She pulled out matching sapphire blue four-inch heels. A long curly haired blond wig and a golden necklace with yet another sapphire hanging from it followed.  
  
She later found out, by reading the mission info, that the sapphire hanging from the necklace was the decoder to get into the safe at the party.  
  
"No wonder it's so huge!" Sydney stared at it in awe. Then it hit her. She would have to call Vaughn. How would she explain? She'd have to do her best.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart. It rang.  
  
"Vaughn here" A sleepy Vaughn was heard on the other end of the phone. It was midnight in LA, but Vaughn hadn't been able to sleep anyways.  
  
"Vaughn, it's me, Sydney"  
  
***** 


	24. Countermission

Chapter 24  
  
Vaughn blinked twice. "Sydney?" He was in shock, "what's wrong?" worry surged through him and he hoped she wasn't hurt. "Everything's fine, but." Sydney paused, how should she say this? "Sloane's sending me on a mission" Vaughn was slightly confused "But you're on vacation?" he said, his voice full of curiosity "Yeah, well he's cutting my vacation short" Vaughn raged, Sydney really needed this time off and it pissed him off that Sloane was taking it from her. "That son of a b****! This better be important Syd, he can't just take away your vacation time!" "Don't worry Vaughn, it is. He's sending me to.Taipei" Sydney heard Vaughn's sharp intake of breath on the other end of the phone. "Sydney." Sydney took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was about to come. She knew Vaughn wouldn't be anymore pleased with what she was about to tell him. "And. my mother's going to be there" Vaughn was not happy, at all, with what he had just heard. "What!! Sydney you can't! That's too dangerous! You can't risk it!" "Vaughn, listen to me. I have to do this. I'll promise, I'll be careful." She was right, and he knew it. She had to do this. "Ok, fill me in" Sydney breathed a sigh of relief. "Well my alias is going to be Sara Bluff. I'll be on the guest list for a party being held by Thomas Geroldi. He has the Rambaldi document, a piece containing information about 'The Circumference', hidden upstairs in a safe. They think he might be a descendent of Rambaldi, which would explain why he is in possession of the document, but they're not sure. He's holding the party to unveil a painting that he has just acquired. So during the unveiling, I will get upstairs, break into his office and retrieve the document." Vaughn sat quietly. "What about Dixon?" "Dixon's not going. So what are we gonna do, I need a counter, this is important." "Ok, I'll have an agent in your hotel room waiting for you when get back from the party. When you check in before the party ask for a package under your name, it will be a communications device so you can talk to the agent in your room. Just get the document and when you get back, you'll rendezvous with the agent. Hopefully you'll avoid any contact with your mother or someone she may have sent. I'll need the name of the hotel you'll be staying at and the room" Sydney was breathing normally again; Vaughn sure was good at this counter- mission stuff "Plaza Hotel, room 348" Vaughn scribbled it down on a piece of paper and got out of bed. "Sydney, promise me you'll be careful" She smiled "I already did" "I love you, Syd" "I love you too Vaughn" They hung up and Vaughn grabbed his jacket and the slip of paper. He walked out to his car and got in. It was going to take a lot of work, but he was going to convince Devlin to let him go to Taipei again." 


	25. Awaiting Agent

Chapter 25  
  
Sydney walked into her hotel room with a small package. She dropped her stuff on the couch and threw herself onto the bed and closed her eyes. She felt something move next to her but figured it must have been her. Then she felt warmth on her neck and she turned just in time to see Michael Vaughn plant a small kiss on her neck.  
  
"Vaughn!" He laughed and brought a finger to her lips, as if to silence her. Sydney smiled " What are you doing here?" Vaughn chuckled  
  
"Well I did say there was going to be an agent waiting for you. That agent just arrived a little early. on purpose" Sydney gave him a playful push and kissed him. She looked at her watch and groaned as Vaughn continued kissing her neck.  
  
"Vaughn..." Vaughn mumbled something she couldn't make out so she continued, " I have to get ready for the mission" Vaughn leaned back and gave her a puppy dog look. She laughed and kissed him.  
  
"I really do Vaughn" he pretended to roll his eyes  
  
"Fine" They both laughed and Sydney got up from the bed.  
  
"Did you get the comm.?" Sydney showed him the box and opened it. She pulled out dangling sapphire earrings.  
  
"Another sapphire. Dear lord, I've never seen so many sapphires!"  
  
"One of those is the comm., the other one's just an earring, because it would look strange if you only wore one." He chuckled as Sydney went into the bathroom to change.  
  
Sydney came out of the bathroom in full costume and Vaughn's mouth dropped wide open as he looked her over. He caught himself staring and tore his gaze away. Damn she looked good, and that dress was kind of revealing. The slit went all the way up her leg so you could see her thigh and there was absolutely no back as the front held itself up.  
  
"So what do you think?" She smiled playfully and tossed the blond curls over her shoulder.  
  
"Do I even have to say?" He smiled and she fixed her earrings.  
  
"Well darling," she said in her fake accent, "I must be going now" She winked at him playfully and planted a kiss on his cheek, her lips lingering against his skin a little too long. And then, as fast as she had arrived, she was gone. 


	26. Dance

Chapter 26  
  
Sydney wandered around the large room. She walked through the crowd, a martini in her hand. She smiled at many of the people she passed and noticed a couple of men looking her over. It disgusted her to be in a room filled with perverts in such a slinky dress, she'd rather wear it in front of Vaughn and make his jaw drop again. She giggled softly at the thought.  
  
She looked down at her SD-6 Communications Device, A fine silver watch. Anyone would suspect that the watch was her comm., rather than the earrings.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to smile at the stranger, even though she was disgusted.  
  
"Excuse me madam, would you like to dance?" Sydney cursed under her breath when she saw that it was Geroldi.  
  
"Well I should go put my drink down first, don't you think?" She smiled and he looked her over again, stopping at her breasts a little too long.  
  
"I'll take it for you. I'll be right back, my sweet." He walked away. She turned spoke into her CIA comm.  
  
"Shit. Vaughn, it's Geroldi. He wants to dance" Vaughn swore and took a deep breath.  
  
"Ok. Just dance with him, I don't think he'll notice you slip away during the unveiling." Sydney sighed  
  
"Ok, he's coming back now" Geroldi walked up to her and held out his hand.  
  
"Let's dance," He said, in a sly tone. Sydney smiled and took his hand as he pulled her onto the dance floor. He placed one hand low on her back and held hers with the other. The feeling was revolting. This mans slimy hands on her body, but there was nothing she could do. After what seemed like eternity he let go of her and grinned.  
  
"Thank you for the dance. I believe I must go unveil my piece now." She smiled and tried to look pleased.  
  
"No, thank you." He took her hand, kissed it, and walked away. As soon as she turned around she wiped her hand on the dress.  
  
As the unveiling started she slipped away to the side and worked her way upstairs to find a guard by the office door. She put on her most innocent and confused look and walked towards him. The guard looked her over as well. It took all her will power not to roll her eyes and beat the crap out of him right then.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but this are is restricted" She brought a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Oh dear! I'm so sorry! I was just looking for the restroom!" The guard pointed downstairs.  
  
"The bathrooms are downstairs. Down the hall to your right." She smiled sweetly  
  
"Thank you Sir" She turned halfway and then elbowed him I the face. She punched him once and kicked him in the stomach, which caused him to hit the wall with a gasp of pain and drop to the ground unconscious.  
  
Sydney walked into the office and found the landscape painting.  
  
"I'm in" She whispered into both comms at the same time. She walked towards the painting and swung it open like a door. She found the lock and pressed the sapphire hanging from her neck to it and flicked the small, barely visible switch on it. The safe opened, unlocked. She looked around. In the back she saw a scroll behind a small box. Sydney pulled the scroll out of the safe and looked at it for a second. She opened it, it appeared blank. She stood up, leaving her kneeling position.  
  
"I've got it," She whispered into her comms, making it look like she was only whispering into the watch and turned around. The last thing she saw before she hit the floor, a cloud of darkness swirling in her head, was her mother's smirking face. 


	27. I'll Be There

Chapter 27  
  
Sydney opened her eyes slowly. It took her a while to realize where she was. She was in the same room she had been in last time she had been to Taipei. Damn her mother. She cried, the tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
*Day and night I'm thinking of you  
  
With a heart that is true  
  
Only you can have the feeling, too  
  
Always and forever it's you  
  
And the things that you do*  
  
They had taken her watch. Obviously, they had seen her whispering in it. Then she felt an ounce of hope. She shook her head and thanked god. They were there. When she shook her head she had felt the earrings. She cried harder now, the tears rushing rapidly from her eyes.  
  
*No need to fear  
  
Or lose your way  
  
Something special I'll say  
  
At the end of the day  
  
I promise you*  
  
"Vaughn?" Her voice was small, barely above a whisper, but when Vaughn heard it he jumped from his state of devastation. He had heard her drop to the floor. He had known what was happening. He had blamed himself for risking her like this. But when he heard her voice relief flooded through his system.  
  
*I'll be there  
  
When there's no one else to turn to  
  
I'll be there  
  
When you need someone to hold you*  
  
"Syd?" The tears came faster now. She felt like screaming. He was there, he always would be.  
  
*I'll be there  
  
When the dark of night surrounds you  
  
I'll be there...*  
  
"Vaughn." He had to do something. He had to get her out of there. But where was she? Did she even know herself?  
  
*Deep inside I suddenly knew  
  
It had to be you  
  
Oh I tried to stay, stay away  
  
The dream I had  
  
Was never to be*  
  
"Syd, where are you? Do you know? Who did this to you?" Vaughn could hear her crying. He wished he could hold her and make all the bad things go away, he wanted to kiss away all the pain and horror in her life, he wanted all of these lies and agencies to leave their lives and leave them be, but he couldn't. He couldn't do any of that. He could only try.  
  
*All I could see  
  
There inside  
  
My foolish pride  
  
Something special I'll say  
  
I'll say it to you, I will  
  
Don't you know that it's true  
  
At the end of the day  
  
I promise you*  
  
"It was my mother. I remember seeing her face before I went out cold. She was smirking at me." Te look in her mother's eyes had haunted her. They seemed to be dancing with evil, with revenge, with hate, and with want. And the scar, the scar that Sydney had made, to haunt her own mother, it had been there, and now it was haunting her instead.  
  
*I'll be there  
  
When there's no one else to turn to  
  
I'll be there  
  
When you need someone to hold you*  
  
"I'm in the room Vaughn, the same room I was in before. It's the same one we were in before." Vaughn's spirits rose. He knew where that room was. He knew how to get to it. He knew where she was and who had taken her. Maybe, he could help. No, not maybe. He would help.  
  
*I'll be there  
  
When the dark of night surrounds you  
  
I'll be there...*  
  
"Don't worry Syd. It'll be all right." Sydney had calmed down a bit. The tears had slowed down, but were still coming, and they had left their trail on her face.  
  
*I'll be there  
  
When there's no one else to turn to  
  
I'll be there  
  
When you need someone to hold you*  
  
"No, it's not all right. We're back where we started." The tears came again, " At least I can speak to you this time. At least I know you're all right"  
  
*I'll be there  
  
When the dark of night surrounds you  
  
I'll be there...*  
  
"Syd. I'm coming for you. I know where you are and how to get there. Everything will be ok." He grabbed his jacket and started leaving the hotel, "I'll be there."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** A/N: the song is "I'll Be There" by Boyzone 


	28. Replay

Chapter 28  
  
Vaughn ran through the halls, his heart beating faster with every turn. Beads of perspiration ran down the side of his face and he brought his hand up to wipe them away. He pressed his body against the wall and looked carefully around the corner, where the room Sydney was being held in would be.  
  
There was one guard standing by the door. He reached under his jacket and felt his gun. He would only use it if absolutely necessary. He walked towards the guard; luckily he was looking in the other direction. Vaughn stood incredibly close to the guard. He pulled out his gun, but didn't shoot. Instead, he whacked the guard on the head with it, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious. He dragged the guard around the corner so no one would notice anything strange.  
  
Vaughn looked around to see if anyone was coming. He hoped he hadn't made too much noise. He looked into the room and found Sydney chained to a chair, probably the same chair as before.  
  
"Vaughn!" She whispered, not wanting to be heard. He ran up to her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Gently he placed a kiss on her lips and pulled away quickly. He was about to start on the chains when Sydney spoke.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Vaughn turned towards the door. Damn it. He heard footsteps. With a couple of quick steps he hid himself near the door, facing Sydney, just in time to see Irena walk into the room. Irena smiled.  
  
"One of my men seems to have gone off on a break. I'll have to let him know that that is unacceptable." Vaughn was glad that she hadn't questioned the guard's absence too much.  
  
"Sydney. I want to speak to you for only one reason. I want to offer you something" Sydney looked away, but listened intently, " I have something, something that will help you a lot in your mission." Sydney faced her mother, trying to hide the curiosity that had sprung in her.  
  
Her mother smirked. She had her attention now. Then Sydney noticed that Irena had been holding something behind her back. "This, Sydney, is a map, a map of SD- 6. With this map, you could destroy them entirely; you could have your revenge. And you can have it, " She waved the map in front of Sydney's face, taunting her, " If you agree to my plan." Sydney stared at Irena, she studied her closely.  
  
"What do you want?" She spat out. Her voice was rough, it sounded like it was about to break.  
  
"Sydney, you and I are alike. We both lie to our close friends, to the people we love. We both fight for something we want so badly, so deeply. We look alike. We basically are the same. And together, we could be stronger, more powerful than anyone. As a team, we could do as we please. So Sydney, what I am asking, is for you to join me." The room was silent. Sydney caught a glance of Vaughn.  
  
She looked up at Irena, gathering all the strength she could muster, and said the words she despised more than anything in the world, "Mother.I'd be glad to join you" 


	29. Deciet

Chapter 29  
  
Vaughn froze. Had Sydney Bristow given in?  
  
"Well Sydney," Irena placed the map on a small table near her, "what's made you change your mind?" Sydney grinned.  
  
"Well, the one thing I want most is my revenge. If I join you, not only can I get my revenge, but also I can get everything else I want. I can get power, something that is above all things" Irena smiled, she looked pleased.  
  
"What about Michael.or should I say.Vaughn?" Irena appeared amused. She knew that Vaughn was the one thing that would break Sydney, and If Sydney was willing to give him up, then she was serious. Sydney gathered up all her strength and spoke carefully and slowly.  
  
"Screw Vaughn. I don't give a damn about him. We can work together mother, you and I." Vaughn stopped breathing. He could feel a tear sliding down his cheek. Could Sydney really have given in? She was either telling the truth or deserved an Oscar for acting.  
  
"Well then, I'll be back for you in about an hour. You'll have to understand that I can't let you loose till then." Sydney nodded.  
  
"Of course." With that, Irena turned and left the room. Vaughn sat still. He couldn't move. It seemed an eternity before the silence was broken. Sydney looked straight at him  
  
"She's gone! What are you waiting for?" Her words where harshly whispered but they melted Vaughn with the relief he had needed. She had been lying. Damn, that woman was good. He rushed over to her and worked on the locks.  
  
"You're good," he saw her confused expression and continued, " at.lying"  
  
"Oh," she tried to smile, "Well, I've had practice." He felt horrible. He stopped working on the locks and kneeled down beside her, putting his hand to her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean it like that" Sydney smiled and he placed a light kiss on her lips."  
  
"It's all right." He continued on the locks, and a minute later, she was free. He signaled to the door and then began to leave but Sydney grabbed his arm and stopped him.  
  
"The map." He nodded and she grabbed the map of SD-6 of the table and ran out of the room. They made their way through the familiar hallways, finding no trouble waiting for them, and were surprised when they were out of the building and in the safety of their hotel room.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn exchanged looks and unrolled the map. In their hands they held the key to their freedom, the key to taking down SD-6 for good.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe it" Her voice was small, yet filled with joy and as a tear slid down her cheek he reached to wipe it away.  
  
"Do you know what this means Syd? You're free. Soon you wont have to worry, you wont have to lie, and soon, we'll be able to be together." She smiled. He couldn't believe it. Soon, they would be free. 


	30. Victory

Chapter 30  
  
It was early in the morning, the sun was rising and it colored the sky with its golden streaks. Sydney slowly approached the warehouse. Soon she wouldn't have to meet Vaughn in this damn place, but as she thought about it, she came to realize that the warehouse wasn't so bad. It was where her and Vaughn had met and had first shared their true feelings. Her thoughts caused her smile to widen, her dimples at full flare.  
  
He was already there, like usual, but not pacing, not sitting impatiently, he was leaning against the chain link face, smiling. He saw her come in and walked up to her, embraced her, kissed her, his gorgeous smile melting her the whole time.  
  
"It's almost over Syd" The words flowed though her. She felt like she was walking into a dream.  
  
"Tell me about it Vaughn." They sat, side by side on an old, dusty crate, her hand in his as he tightened his grip slightly and kissed her forehead.  
  
" Today, around noon, the CIA team will invade the Credit Dauphine building, blocking off every entrance and completely surrounding everyone at SD-6. Everyone will be handcuffed, even you Sydney, and will be taken away to be questioned, but you will be taken to the CIA building to fill out some paper work, and then you'll be free." He stroked her cheek gently and wiped away the tear slowly streaming down Sydney's cheek, "and the first thing I'll do, as soon as were rid of SD-6, is take you outside, where the whole world can see us, and kiss you"  
  
"I can't believe it's finally happening," Her smile dazzled him, her beauty shone brightly as he held her tightly to him, caressing her hair, "we're almost free"  
  
*****  
  
Sydney sat at her desk and glanced at her watch. 11:59. Any minute now her nightmare would end, her world of lies would be shattered.  
  
"Everyone against the walls!" The CIA team had arrived. Sydney joined her co-workers against the wall as they handcuffed all of them. She saw Sloane being led away and felt a hand on her arm. His familiar voice filled her head.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent." He was as gentle as possible as he handcuffed her and led her outside, where a group of TV Crews and Photographers were already gathered. He ushered her quickly into a black van and soon her father was brought into the van as well. Their handcuffs were removed and they sat, quietly, as Weiss drove the van back to the CIA office and Vaughn held her hand as she smiled silently.  
  
*****  
  
The paperwork took long and was very tedious, but she worked at it until it was finished. She walked out of the room and to the door of the building where she met Vaughn, who hugged her warmly.  
  
She took his hand and he led her outside, in front of the building. At the same moment Weiss and Jack walked out of the CIA building and stopped, watching them. Vaughn held her to him and smiled, as he leaned in slowly for their kiss, and as their passion was released and their kiss was deepened, Jack found himself smiling, for it was meant to be.  
  
***** 


	31. Heaven

Chapter 31  
  
This was no innocent kiss, it deepened more every second. Sydney needed air but she was in heaven. Reluctantly she pulled away, gasping for air, but in an instant their lips had met again. After a series of short heated kisses they pulled apart again.  
  
Sydney stared into Vaughn's eyes, and was soon lost in those gorgeous pools of emerald green. They were filled with emotions, happiness, want, hunger, but most of all; his eyes were filled with love.  
  
They smiled at each other and Sydney leaned in playfully but Vaughn stopped her, his eyes sparkling brightly. He had seen Jack and Weiss staring at them amusedly.  
  
"Not here" His hot breath played against Sydney's ear as he whispered into it in his husky voice sending chills down her spine. He tossed his head towards Weiss and Jack as though to explain. She looked deeply into his eyes again and he got the message.  
  
They got into his car and drove silently. No one spoke the whole time, but as soon they where out of the car their lips were against each other again. They made their way up the stairs carefully and slowly, kissing every few seconds.  
  
When they finally reached the door to his apartment Vaughn fumbled with the keys and tore away from Sydney so he could find the keyhole. They entered the apartment dropping their things on the floor and made their way to the bedroom. They collapsed on the bed, still in each other's arms.  
  
Vaughn's shirt was soon just an obstacle. She needed to be closer. It was removed. He put held the zipper of her dress in his hand but looked at her deeply as if asking permission. She responded by leaning towards him once again. Clothes were scattered everywhere. It was over quickly and they both fell into a deep sleep, Vaughn's arms still wrapped around her.  
  
*****  
  
Sydney opened her eyes slowly. She turned carefully and smiled as she watched Michael Vaughn lying by her side in a peaceful sleep, a smile upon his lips. She kissed him gently, so as not to wake him.  
  
Slowly she turned back again and smiled into the pillow, taking in the wonderful smell of Michael Vaughn. She shut her eyes and slowly drifted back off to sleep.  
  
The last thing she remembered thinking was, Nothing can come between us now  
  
She had no idea how wrong she was.  
  
**The End**  
  
ok this is the final chapter but there is a sequel coming soon! 


End file.
